Ghost Pepper
The Ghost Pepper Tribe were a group of natives that were located around , Utah until 2248. History The Ghost Pepper people inhabited lands throughout central Utah. Their territory stretched from to and . They were eventually pushed out of various settlements through either local resentment of their presence, warring with opponent tribes or other provocations. Ultimately becoming subjugated into Caesar's Legion in 2248. Mormon Settlers In 2235, the new Mormon living prophet, Judah Black, lead most of the remnants of a Mormon community into Ogden. They establish the town of New Canaan and had a mutual relationship with the Ghost Peppers. Working with the Mormons, the tribe helped restart the Jericho water plant, supplying fresh water into New Canaan and their own tribal camps. Broken Bones war Leaving their area of Utah, the Broken Bones tribe arrived in , the Ghost Pepper's newest area of population. Here they incurred the wrath of Trinidad’s son, who went against his father’s better judgement and pursued them. However, when the two tribes fought at an encampment at , the Ghost Pepper forces were no match for the Broken Bones, and many important Ghost Pepper chiefs and warriors of noble rank were killed or taken prisoner. Trinidad’s son, Scorpion Carmona was also maimed and executed. The temple where their bodies were piled and hung against was renamed "Father's Tear". Caesar’s annex When the envoys of Legion attacked the tribe, it was a low loss of Legionaries and almost utter decimation for the tribe. Gaius Magnus was the Centurion in charge, and use a minigun which was crucial in conquering the natives, as the weapon easily crushed the tribes waves of attacks. As they came under fire, the Ghost Peppers found itself surrounded by flanking legionaries who ambushed them from outlying trenches. The tribe woman and children fled into the , where many were killed in the swamp or drowned as they fled in the flooded, irradiated river current. All of the injured and useless were executed and many of those were decapitated by the newest legionaries from other dominated tribes as practice. Chief Carmona was condemned to crucifixion in sight of his own tribesmen. During the conflict many of the tribe’s children were euthanized by their own family to keep the Legion from taking them captive, before the old men and women committed suicide to avert the same fate. Only a handful of surrendered warriors, women and children were taken from the ravaged and pillaged remains of the once great tribe and subjected to Legion sovereignty. Military The Warriors of the tribe are enlisted into the Military. Anyone can join as long as they are fit and ready. The warriors are then ranked by how many human bones they have in their armor. Completed skeletons are shown as Generals and take years to get. Chief Trinidad Carmona (c. 2194–2248) became a Tribal leader in the Utah region and one of the most successful opponents of Legion annexation anywhere. Trinidad and his son, Scorpion Carmona, were prominent warrior chiefs who established important territorial connections. The Chief was known as the greatest warrior, after that, the son of the chief took lead. Together they fought with and conquered the tribe of , the Sulkier Tribe, wiping out their existence as an independent tribe and controlling their area. Notable Members *Eagle - The most formidable hunter in the tribe, who set a high standard of hunt and as paramount hunter gatherer, and also became a Prime legionnaire in Caesar's Legion after the tribe's subjugation in 2248. Category:Faction Category:Pages with broken file links